geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
No Rules (1997)
As you all know, the Carton The Fairly Oddparents, produced Butch Hartman, has as its protagonists two magical creatures, called Cosmo and Wanda, able to fulfill any desire (provided that it does not break the rules collected in a great book), to Timmy, a childthey that they are his godparents ... It was in 1998 that this cartoon had started circulating for TV and we were all happy at first, including Butch, who did not expect to have all this success. At the time I was still precarious and I was a street sweeper in the parking lot where the cardboard was produced. In addition to being a street sweeper, they often asked me to check the parking lot or even clean inside the building itself, which was not huge, but large enough. It was 24/4/1997 (they were still creating the first episodes) that started working in that place. Like all aspiring employees, they took me around the various rooms where the writers and their helpers did their job. Butch Hartman accompanied me to visit the structure. He took me to see some sketches with Timmy Turner and a fantasy man (who was neither Cosmo nor Wanda), to show me what his work was. On the table there were many other cassettes, all with various titles, which the world would never have seen, as they were all design videos. Butch left me alone in the room and I intrigued to see the titles of the various boxes. There was one different from all: first, unlike the others, next to the title there was written "Season 0" (the name of the first season of The Fairly OddParents series) and the title of the episode was "No Rules". Butch did not come back and so I decided to lock the door and see it, I would have been the first of all to see an episode of the Two The Fairly Oddparents! I insert the VHS cassette and start the video. The video showed everything black, so I decided to go ahead with the remote control. After about 5 minutes of black foolish, there is the title of the episode, but with a sad little tune,different from what we know. The episode begins with Timmy, just back from school with an F, who is scolded by parents, who hunt him into the room. Waiting for him there is Vicky, the babysitter, who orders him to put the room, while she, who while in the garden, is resting on a deckchair with a fresh lemonade. At this point Timmy, angry, asks Cosmo and Wanda to cancel the rules book. After this scene begins to cringe, even if I still did not know the cartoon, I knew that these scenes and above all this not very reassuring theme were not part of the film itself. Again there was a black screen, but this time there were ultrasounds in the background that devastated the eardrums. Restart the video with the ultrasounds again. Timmy expresses a wish (apart from the ultrasounds and special effects, the dubbing was not in the tape) and suddenly the babysitter is mutilated in her arms by the garage railing that had come to her thanks to Timmy's desire. All suffering, Vicky seems to be looking for help while blood spurts from her arms. Vicky tries to find the balance and then goes to Timmy's neighbors, the Dinklebergs who, with chainsaws, first cut she's legs and then she';s heads. The scene seemed so realistic that I vomited on the floor. I wanted to leave, but I had hidden the door key and did not remember where it was. The movie went on. Cosmo and Wanda try to stop the young Timmy but it is completely useless, now there are no rules. A flamethrower appears in Timmy's hands. The parents had just returned and did not know where the babysitter was. Timmy goes down and with the flamethrower he melts them alive. The scene takes about 5 minutes. I revived on the ground again. Butch, fortunately, had returned, but the door was locked, so he had come back for a bunch of spare keys. The last scene was the worst. Timmy laughed wickedly (this was dubbed) and while he had heard that Denzel Crocker, his teacher, was on a torture machine. Timmy, laughing, takes a sawing machine. In about 2 minutes of blood and screaming, cut it in half and the movie ends. Butch had arrived too late. I was willing to escape but I did not. Butch Hartman was scared more than me, in fact that movie had to remain hidden from the world. There he offered me a job, albeit a precarious one. Together with Hartman we decided to burn the box and forget everything, even if it was impossible for me. There aren't photos and the VHS cassette was burnt,there are not proofs for now, i am sorry. :I Category:Fairly Odd Parents